


Spider-man book ideas

by Chrissie_01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bodyswap, Evil Ned Leeds, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parallel Universes, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissie_01/pseuds/Chrissie_01
Summary: This is not a full story, only ideas for stories within this fandom that has been on my mind for a while.Bunch of Ideas for you to use! Feel free to bring them on paper(just inform me if you use them so i can read it)
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 23





	1. Idea 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and thanks for checking this out!
> 
> Basically there will be couple of ideas i would like to read but couldn't find and maybe you would like to read/write them too!  
> I've been kinda busy lately so i dont have time to write myself, also i dont think my writing would give the ideas i have any justice. 
> 
> Yours for sure will if you pick it up!
> 
> Enjoy!

Story 1

Summary:

After the event's of far from home Peters Identity is out and the boy has to deal with the consequences. However, the consequence he didn't suspect was waking up in another universe in someone else's body.

.......................

So basically the idea is, during a fight with allies of his old enemies, peter comes in contact with a strange empowered stone, that causes him and Tom Holland to switch bodies. 

While Tom has to deal with being kidnapped, being stuck in a for him unreal world and having spider powers, Peter has to convince Toms friends/brothers (whatever you like), that he is in fact Peter Parker who is stuck in Toms body (that happends to look like his own just a little older) and is not suffering from a concussion or some sort. 

In a world without any superheros and no way back the only chance seems to be doctor strange.  
(I'm not really sure what he does but i think he has to do with multiverse, magic and time so peter should be able to get a hold of him in another universe)

..........................

This idea can be cut short or become a long book, i'd prefer long tho. 

Problems:  
\- for tom to not die  
\- for peter to convince and help (maybe acting could be  
an issue for him as well)  
\- to find doctor strange  
\- to change back bodies etc.

(you could also make peter think its an illusion first, since the mysterio accident isnt that long back)

|| I prefer longer stories with charackter development, a good balance between relationships and story line, more or less (for the story and set world) realistic struggles and thoughts and relatable/belivable thoughts. ||  
You dont have to fallow that tho or feel pressured if you decide to use it you can express your writing as you like. 

Please text me in case you use my Idea :)

Thanks for reading!

Ps: in case there is more than one person "applying" for this idea i will read some of your works and choose... damn that sounds mean....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this idea i might like to be a little involved maybe write a chapter too once in a while (not much tho) just because i really like it


	2. Idea 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own marvel or the characters but i do own this idea so pls inform me in case you wanna use the idea, dm be best.

Idea 2

Summary: 

Set in endgame.  
Peter wields the stones instead of Tony. The Teenager survives but not without serious injuries. Now Peter has to live with a mostly disfunktional left side and even though his friends and family assure him that he will heal within time and try everything to come up with solutions, the boy cant help but doubt that he will someday be spiderman or live without care again. 

Basically, hurt Peter getting more and more distant and depressed just wishing back his old life.

Hoping for a happy end

Possible szenes:  
\- Peter at school trying to adjust  
\- Pete watching the Avangers fight on the internet unable to help....  
\- etc.

Again i like long stories with a good inner monologue.

..............

If you are looking for a great long story that includes a hurt and more darker version of the usual bright and happy peter, go and check out 'the lost and forgotten' by Litcraz... and no, sadly i am not paid to suggest the work, i just read it and its amazing!


	3. Idea 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day therefore not as detailed as the first one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Thanks for checking out my work! Feel free to pick a story and make it your own BUT i really wanna give my permission first since i do not own the Characters etc. But this idea. 
> 
> If you think about picking up the story pls text me. Dm be best! 
> 
> (If there are couple of people interested (i doubt it tho) i will decide who i am 'giving' the idea to, pls respect that)

Idea 3 

Summary:

After his death, Tony isn't at pease like everyone hoped for. No, due to his death Tony left plenty of unfinished business and was robbed of his proper goodbyes.  
Tony's spirit is trapped on earth, unable to communicate and unable to move on. Now he needs to find a way out and it might be a cetrain spider with a unique 6. Sense who may be able to help his late mentor.

.................

Again i prefer long stories! :)

..................

So basically, Peter must help Tony to pass on (probably hard for him). The Boy isnt supposed to notice his Mentors spirit immediately, it comes little by little, maybe starting with the feeling of being watched. 

Possible reasons he can't move on:

\- no proper goodbye to his close friends (Happy etc.)  
\- left Peter shortly after getting him back (to little time)  
\- worries about pepper and Morgan  
\- no goodbye to Morgan  
\- etc.....

I hope you like the Ideas so far, they will probably get more precise within time, the more i think about it. 

Thanks for giving the "story" a go!


	4. Idea 4

Idea 4 

Summary: 

Ever since Tom Holland has been bitten by a spider, it became kind of a running gag along his friends and co-workers due to his role as spiderman.  
However, within time Tom has to realize that it might not have been a simple spiderbite to begin with. 

...............

Or, were Tom Holland gets actual spider powers

...............

I imagine the events to take place before he starts shooting a new movie that includes his role as spiderman. Like far from home or the upcoming movie. 

The story would probably be nicely balanced between humour and problems. 

It can be kept short or end up as a long story.  
Pls, no one shots though.  
Obviously, someone who's picking up the story should have, gather enough knowledge about the actor since it takes place in the real world.  
(Another reason why i wouldn't be able to write it nicely)

It be great for ya to leave a comment!!

Thank you! 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any mcu/ marvel characters or their names. However i do own this idea. 
> 
> Feel free to pic it up if you'd like, just inform me before. Not just take it
> 
> With that, enjoy! :)


	5. Idea 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any mcu/marvel characters or their names. 
> 
> However, i do own this idea so in case you wanna take it pls inform me first.... dont just take it
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> And enjoy!!😊

Idea 4 

Summary:

Ever since Tom Holland has been bitten by a spider, it became a running joke along his friends, family and co-workers, due to his role as Spider-Man.  
However, not long after the incident Tom gets the feeling it might not have been a normal spiderbite to begin with. 

...................

Or, Tom Holland gets spider powers. 

...................

The story should, at best, be placed shortly before he starts shooting a new movie including Spider-man.

Like, far from home or the upcoming movie.  
...................

Hey guys,

Thanks for giving it a go!

I imagine this story to be a little shorter then the Ideas before. (Not too short though and pls not a one-shot)  
I personally think the idea will offer a great opportunity to write a story with a lighter tone and humour. 

Still there will be problems and struggle cause that's life so don't pretend its all sunshine and happiness while writing it. 

The person who picks it up should have/gather a little knowledge about the actor.  
(I dont know too much about him either tho)  
But still since its set in the real world it wouldn't do any harm...

Have a great weekend, y'll !


	6. Idea 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the mcu/marvel characters or their names. 
> 
> However, i do own the Ideas, this book is for you to pick one and bring them on paper if you like but please do contact me about it first.
> 
> Dont just use it. Because that would be rude.
> 
> Have fun!

Idea 6

Summary:

Set after endgame.  
Peter has a hard time staying postive without his Mentor around. He still manages tho. However when Peters decathlon team is suddenly lead by a new teacher, its like the boys heart suddenly starts to heal.  
Little did he know.... 

................

Beck is Back and not in a good way. Even though i loved far from home, we will just pretend it didn't happen. Okay? Nice!

Quentin Beck applies as a new teacher on Peters school and because of the incidents in DC during homecoming, he takes mister Harrington's place. 

Good old Mister Harrington, always trying to do whats best for his students doesn't trust Beck one bit.  
Peter will eventually end up as a lab rat.

..................

Characters:

Peter:  
\- as in far from home, still hurt and desperate because. of Tony  
\- too much pressure  
\- needs/ looking for a trustworthy parental figure to  
guide him

Beck:  
\- still Holds a grudge against Stark Industries but he is more of a scientist in here, who is curious why Mister Stark was so found of a highschooler  
\- still crazy and abussive in all ways, tries to gain peters trust just to throw him in front of a train (metaphorically speaking)  
\- will later on kidnap peter and experiment on him, trying to find a way to get his powers himself, and be all powerful

Harrington:  
\- beginning more like a side character, gets more important later  
\- while Ned, Peter and basically everyone else seems to love Mister Beck, Mister Harrington has his doubts, so does MJ

Ned:  
\- Ned is being Ned cause Ned is great, same with May

Michelle:  
\- Dating Peter because they are adorable  
\- Doesn't trust Beck one bit  
\- observant  
\- Protective

Also, May and Happy are up to you, but their flirting is so funny... i'd like to have it in the story once in a while to lighten the mood :)

..................

Jesus that was pretty much as detailed as the first one and yeah rather close to ffh but i like the way beck acts in ffh. It would just be cool if he did first gain peters trust and then turtore him, experiment on him and trying to get his powers.....

..................

Long story short, if you are interested, let me know :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this idea i might like to be a little involved maybe write a chapter too once in a while (not much tho) just because i really like it


	7. Idea 7

Idea 7 (oneshot, or not)

Summary:

,,Hey, does Peter seem off to you lately?" MJ asked, scarring Ned from behind. She was really observant.  
The boy nooded, fallowing her gaze. ,,Yeah, he acts kinda wierd actually..."

...............

Or, MJ and Ned spy on Peter, who's suddenly acting odd. However, the explanation is shocking.

..............

There are many fanfictions where Ned and Mj spy on peter shortly after the bite, since they notice he is acting strange.  
This is kinda a reserve fanfic of those. 

Normally Peters friends consider everything (jokes aside) but him being a superhero. 

In this one on the other hand they are trying to find proof of him being spiderman.  
Both never expected Peter to get into drugs.  
Well, turns out peter isn't Spiderman but just has a huge drug problem he might need help with.

.............

I fell like my ideas are not getting any better, more of the opposite.... anyway! Enjoy!


	8. Idea 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after spiderman homecoming and ffh as well as infinity war and so on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any character related to marvel or the MCU

Idea 8

Summary:

Its been one hour. One hour since Peters Identity has been blown out by Beck. Beck who is supposed to be Dead. Is Dead! Is he?

In the Aftermath of Far From Home, Peter seems to question everything. Not sure whats real and whats not anymore.  
when is it going to be to much for the Boy? He is just a Kid after all?  
Is the aftermath of the identity reveal the moment he snaps, where it just gets too much? When MJ and Ned show up at his door to find security? When Happy shows up to offer that? Or when too strangely familiar stranger stand at the frontdoor, causing May's face to become as pale as his bedsheets?

Or, after Peters Identity is out and he is accused for murder, still trying to cope with tonys death and becks betrayal when his parents (who were supposed to be dead) decided to show up at his doorstepand insist on helping the boy.

....................

Basically the idea is that his parents never died but did work in a dangerous buisnees (as scientists) where many people prefered them dead in order to get to their achivements and work. So they had to go, ~ 1) undercover (change of identity and country they life in more than twice or three times) 2) or crush at a secret facility (maybe one for the super secret dangerous company they are working for) ~ but wanted their son to live a normal and safe life, so they faked their deads and broke off all connections in order to keep their baby boy safe, as well as Ben and May.

After hearing the name of the Boy who is accused of being Spiderman and a murder the couple must face that from now on he'd be in danger one way or another. Nevermind, they wanna try everything in their power to help their boy out.  
The boy whos picture they wouldn't have recognized if it wasn't for the name below

Maybe their boss could help peter out, at least giving him and his family, friends a safe place for a while.  
Little did they now he had good enough connections to SI who took care well enough.  
...................

A family reunion... but hopefully an akward one at first. Since their son is basically a stranger to them even tho they love them as much as back then when he was younger. 

Charackters:

May:  
\- despite being stalked by paparazzi she has to cope with peters parents being back.  
\- momma bear has a hard time sharing her baby  
\- understands them cause peters safety come first for her too but she is still mad at them. 

\- worried sick for peter  
\- May and Happy relationship / May and Pepper friendship goals

Peter:  
\- aftermath of Beck, he still struggels by telling apart reality and illusion  
\- parents are kinda stranger  
\- feels like he is betraying may and ben (even tony) at some point if he gets to close to his parents

\- really wants his old life back so he does sneek out to patrol and school or to delmars, even if Happy, Pepper, Mah and everyone highly advise against doing so (because i am dying for and interaction with him and delmar or him and his decathlon team after his identity reveal)  
\- Peter just desperately need his life back his old normal - what makes him act a little rude to his parents and as time passes  
\- sometimes it gets to much

Mary and Richard:  
\- happy to be back in contact with their son but sad cause they kinda want their baby boy back (they wished they could have raised him and watched him grown up)  
\- they have to cope with him being grown up and independent  
\- they have a hard time watching him and may interacting  
\- Richard learns of his brothers death  
\- they have to get used to his spider power or their son having powers at all

\- they actually have a hard time connecting to Peter at all since they kinda always slip back into parenting with him and he just aint gonna take that sometimes  
\- still are pressured by their work etc.

May and Ned:  
\- being classy Mj and Ned but are kinda in danger of peters enemies too now...

Happy  
\- he is just great

Story of how to get out of the ffh mess, kinda PTSD peter and peters parents who tries their best to help and get to know their son again.

.............

I read one or two fanfictions yesterday in which Peters farther comes looking for his child... but he was either a dick or just showed up because he didn't really cared before.  
They Boy already has a heart time and i kinda wanted them to be nice and caring so i hope the reason i've written here is a good enough for them to fake their death. The end of far from home just offers a great reason for them to return. :)

I prefer longer stories with quite long chapters, that are written thoughtfully and as realistic in a world of superheroes as it can be so that really are able to understand the characters, their acting and thoughts.  
Just keep in mind, most emotional matters take some time in real life so don't rush them in your stories :)

...................

Anyway, please let me know what you think and in case you are interested, write at in the comment section as well, don't just take it pls  
.....because that would be rude...... rude people can easily get mean..... mean people can likely become bullies..... no one likes bullies!

Yeah... just ask :D

have a good day guys!  
Make it a great one in quarantine 


	9. Idea 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea 9
> 
> Characters belong to MCU and Marvel

Idea 9 

Summary:

After loosing a battle, peter is in a coma, due to severe injuries. While his aunt and friends keep hoping for the teen to wake up, peter finds himself stuck in a place in between life and death where he meets old friends as well as enemies.  
Will he wake up?

.......... 

Basically, after the events of ffh, peters life has changed and not for the better. Its hard going to school though he still tries because he refuses to let beck win and ruin his normal life.  
Unfortunately, his friends and family are just as much in danger as he is now. 

While being in the coma, Peter finds himself in a strange in between world where he is able to communicate with lost friends and family (Tony, Ben, Mary, Richard) but late enemies of him or tony can do just the same to get to him (beck etc.).  
Tony and Ben (also his Parents) try to help him get back to his life. But does he even want to? Wouldn't his friends and aunt be better off without him? Safer? No one would have a reason to come after them anymore if spider-man was dead. Isn't his life kinda ruined anyway. He could never live a normal life again.  
In the afterlife he would have his parents again, Ben and Tony... peace, a break and May, Happy, MJ and Ned would be safe... was he being selfish?

While his loved ones try getting him back on the right path he is in constant danger.  
What is the best way to take revenge on Tony Stark when he is already dead? Probably kill his son then...

Hope you enjoyed the idea!

If you wanna take it, ask me pls. Dont just take it cause thats rude. I will probably read through some of your work then! :) 

Stay healthy


	10. Idea 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any mcu or marvel characters nor their names

Idea 10

Summary:

Nobody figured that something was off with Peter when he startet getting lost sometimes on Patrol. Neither, when he comes home injured more often afterwards.  
Its just the stress with finals and all that gets his thoughts all over the place?

It isn't until Peter fails at one of his finals badly, that his friends and May get seriously worried about the boy. 

Peter suffers on early onset alzheimer.  
And MJ, Ned and May try their best to support him while he seems to slip away further each day.

................

Alzheimer is a pretty shitty illness, since you can't really do anything but watch your loved ones become a stranger. Or in fact become one to them.  
A fate i wouldn't wish my biggest enemy.

Therefore this fanic (at least in my mind) has a dark/sad tone to it.  
I prefer longer stories with intense inner monologues and throughts as well as nice development of characters and story. 

Maybe also an identity revel somewhere inbetween, due to him getting lost often or being confused (so he could simply pull his mask off in public). Also the relationships: \- Peter/MJ \- Peter/Ned \- Peter/May \- Peter/Happy ... are amazing in my opinion. Dont hesitate to get deep there..! Many people concentrate a lot on the avangers and peter which is fine, i enjoy thoose. Ijust feel like its more realistic if Peter has more to do with his classmates family ore happy then with the rest of the avengers. He hasn't really gotten that close to anyone besides Tony in the movies so... Still dont mind them in there but id be just more realistic for them to not be his 'priority'. Speaking of avangers, maybe strange could help treat peters normally incurable illness? BUT, Happy end or not is totally up to you!  
(Other little detailes besides the main story idea, like relationships too of course but yeah)

Thanks for your interest!!!!  
To begin with

Have fun, at this idea please check the notes and lemme know what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this idea i might like to be a little involved maybe write a chapter too once in a while (not much tho) just because i really like it


	11. Idea 11

Idea 11

Summary:

Shortly before graduation, Ned gets brainwashed by one of Peters enemies and due to that ends up working with the bad guys.  
Its on Peter, Betty and MJ to bring him back.

(Cause we just igonre his mom whatever)

....................

I am saying it every chapter and i am saying it again. Make the story long, deep, dramatic, emotional but keep story and characters also their relationship authentic.  
Thanks! :)


	12. Idea 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own mentioned characters, they belong to marvel/ MCU/ sony (?)

Idea 12

Summary:

After Peter snapped instead of Tony, he finds himself stuck in the soul word. He now needs to find a way back to the other side. Meanwhile the Teen watches his loved ones grieving about his "death", always being at their side but they cant see nor hear him.

..............

To clear things up:

After Peter snapped he kinda absorbed the energy of all 5 stones. Instead of dying, the stones choose him to be worthy and pure hearted enough to carry their Power. It gets transfered to Peter.  
I dunno maybe they are visible as little stones in his knuckles or something. 

Anyway, the pain is nearly unbearable and as Peter thinks he is dying, and pictures Ben and his parents waiting for him, he accidentally activates the soul stone and gets trapped in the sould world. 

The avengers on the other hand, who are now not facing an other army anymore thanks to spider-man, think the infinity stones must have overpowered the young body so that peter isn't just dead but his whole body got torn apart too. (I wish i knew how to write it more elegant right now but i am missing the words. Anyway, i hope you get what i meam!)

..........

Feel free to pick up the idea but ask me first please. Also id be nice for it to be a long and detailed story, where you get lost in while reading. 

If you want it at first but not anymore shortly after. Pls text me that you changed your mind so i knoe the idea is "free again".  
Same if you already published the work with the idea and then delete it few days after.  
.... both happend sadly.

........... 

Thanks for reading! Stay safe and healthy! X

Pls tell me what you think


	13. Idea 13

Peter just wants to forget and they can help him. However he never asked for consequences.

...........  
I love hydra peter, basically lots of stories focus on him being kidnapped or raised by hydra i wanna try differently. 

Hydra has followed spiderman a while and set after endgame and far from home, they know his identity and weaknesses. Loss. Hydra tries to use loss to make peter mad. 

After ffh peter is wanted and outed no tony to help and freshly betrayed. Hydra fakes more incidents so peter ends up thinking that due to his outing his best friend, girlfriend and aunt were victims of enemies/bad guys. Basically hydra kindapped them and faked their death but let peter think its on him. 

They also sent an hydra agent to peters school, harry, who's job is it to get close to peter and manipulate him. So harrx tells him stories about people he met who could make people forget. 

Peter just want's to forget.  
Little did he know he would end up as one of hydras brainwashed soldiers. 

............

So yeah, peter goes to hydra more or less willingly and gets brainwashed. Ned, May and MJ stay alive but are held by hydra in case they would need them to control peter if he acted out or whatever.  
By the time May, Ned and MJ find out hydra was successful and that they have gotten to peter he is already manipulated. To their horror its not that easy to get through to him.

Lots of hurt peter/ hydra peter/ supportive family and friends/ violent peter/ amnesia/ experiments/ depression/ brainwashing etc. 

And no real avangers left to help. (Still remaining might help)

.......

Hope you like the idea if your intressted inform me!  
But please just if you are capable/able to write long stories. Finish stories and have a good sense for inner struggles, character development, interaction and detail....  
This sounds hard...  
I am not a strict person!!! 

Anyway if you like to pic it up, text me and let us both have fun with the idea. 

Maybe at some point i might like to right one chapter too af this idea just if its fine tho


	14. Idea 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending of avengers infinity war

Idea 14

Summary:

Instead of being dusted everyone arounds Peter vanishes at the end off Infinity war, leaving him alone in space with, with no one to help and a half broken spaceships.  
As the days pass Peter tries not to loose his mind.

Prosses of Peter getting home ans heavy isolation. Also Peters reaction if he gets home and finds out everyone he wated to get back to dusted along with the others.

.............

I hope u like the idea and wanna pick it up. Jn case you are intressted note it in the comments so i have an otherview.


End file.
